


[Visual Poetry] Жажда до боли

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: челлендж WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, visual poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Если бы у тебя был выбор — жить в прошлом или будущем, и можно было быть, кем захочешь, то кем бы тебе хотелось стать?(с) Shame
Series: челлендж WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160216
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Visual Poetry] Жажда до боли

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //
> 
> Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/bd/nwDHstKu_o.jpg)


End file.
